1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for inputting multi-language texts in digital devices and/or electronic devices, particularly to a method of separating texts to be input into text units for inputting according to syllables determined from the texts to be input, and of assigning fingers of a hand of users for inputting each required alphabet of the each text unit.
2. The Related Arts
Inputting data, particularly a lot of texts included in the data, in digital devices, become more important since the first computer appears in the world. In particular, inputting work is usually heavy and time consuming when paper documents with lots of data are required to be digitalized in computers during the last century. At an earlier time of digitalizing data, a keyboard of computers is the only inputting device for data inputting. Skills to rapidly key in words using keyboards of computers play an important role on resumes for people to find jobs. However, skilled workers with fast inputting speeds using keyboards should be well trained. In other words, beginners of computers are difficult to become efficient workers if they cannot practice using keyboard frequently.
Besides, even for a skilled worker with a really fast text-input speed, inputting words or texts is still a time consuming job since every alphabet in the words and texts has to be input one by one in sequence. For example, if inputting an alphabet takes one second, inputting fifteen alphabets will be required to take fifteen seconds, and it is no way to input them shorter than fifteen seconds when no alphabet is omitted to be input. As a result, lots of data including huge amounts of texts/words for inputting will become a nightmare for everyone since inputting them will take quite long time and will become boring for everyone easily.
Newer input devices have been designed subsequently in the computer market for easy access of beginners. These newer input devices include, for example, a hand-writing recognition device and a virtual keyboard pop out on a touch screen such as iPads®. However, none of these newer input devices help to improve the above since, for one, every alphabet in the words and texts is still required to be input one by one in sequence on the touch screen, and, for the other, writing every word in texts by hands properly for digital recognition takes time as well. Hence, a better way to save time and labors for inputting texts is not yet found in the current market.